


Let's Deck These Halls

by bluejoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon is Tyler's nurse, Concussions, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, TOPFL Christmas Challenge, This is my first Tyler/Josh/Jenna fic, accidental injury, blood mentions, huh, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "You got hurt, Ty." Josh links his fingers with Tyler's carefully, relief filling him as Tyler automatically squeezes his hand. "The neighbors called the ambulance.""Am I going to die?""That's debatable.





	Let's Deck These Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sickly Sweet Holidays by Dallon Weekes.

“I think my nurse is trying to kill me.”

Josh arches a brow, glances over towards the door that Tyler's nurse just exited from. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. I mean, my IV.” Tyler lifts his arm up as if Josh can't see it already. “Look at the size of this needle, man. It's lethal. I'm probably already dead.”

“Hmm.” Josh gently pushes his arm back down to rest on the blanket again. “Try not to move too much, sweetie.”

“Nobody wants me to move,” Tyler complains. “I was moving around a while ago and that nurse came running in.” He scratches at a small cut on his cheek. “There was a lot of beeping, I think.”

“They probably thought something was wrong, Ty.”

“Or they're trying to kill me.”

Josh smiles a little, eyes flicking up to the ceiling, and shakes his head almost imperceptibly. Tyler's doctor already briefed him on the situation. He's on some pretty strong painkillers at the moment, so understandably, he isn't making much sense. 

Really, Josh is just glad that Tyler is okay. He doesn't mind going along with him, not one bit. 

Tyler's brow furrows suddenly as if he's just remembered something. “I'm supposed to be at home.”

“You got hurt, Ty.” Josh links his fingers with Tyler's carefully, relief filling him as Tyler automatically squeezes his hand. “The neighbors called the ambulance.”

“Am I going to die?”

“That's debatable.”

Tyler laughs, and Josh's world is not emergency phone calls and patient information and frantic drives to the hospital. Josh's world is here, in this little room.

Or at least, part of it is.

“Where's Jenna?” Tyler asks, as if he knew what his partner was thinking. He scratches at the cut on his cheek again. Josh gently pulls his hand back down; he doesn't want it to open up.

“She's on her way. I'm sure she'll be here any minute now.”

Tyler says nothing, just moved Josh's hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “'Love you, Josh.”

“I love you too, Ty.”

They spend a little while together without speaking, Tyler laying in his hospital bed and Josh sitting next to him, chair pushed up as close as possible so they can hold hands. He rubs Tyler's palm with his thumb absent-mindedly as he listens to the sounds of the hospital: beeping machines, footsteps in the hallways, the soft squeak of wheels as beds and gurneys are moved around. Josh has never liked hospitals, but it doesn't seem so bad here today.

Jenna arrives fifteen minutes later, a large bouquet of flowers in her arms. “Tyler?”

“Jen,” he says in a soft voice. 

She sets the bouquet on his small bedside table as she enters the room, approaching the bed and grasping his free hand. “Oh, sweetie. You're all banged up.”

He's got a bandage on his head, and a large bruise has formed along one side of his face. There are multiple scrapes on his cheek as well, and a few on his hands and arms, as if he tripped and tried to catch his fall.

Josh glances at the flowers on the table. It's just like her to think to bring flowers. When Josh got the call, he was so panicked he barely thought to tell his boss he had to go before he left work, even though the nurse on the other end of the line promised him Tyler would be okay. Jenna was much more level-headed in a crisis than he was. 

“I'm okay,” Tyler promises. “I can go home now.”

Jenna ignores this last part and pulls up a chair next to Josh's, placing a quick kiss on his cheek to acknowledge him. “They said he fell, but they didn't say anything else.”

“Apparently he was trying to put Christmas lights on the porch roof, and his ladder wasn't stable enough.” Josh shakes his head, looking at Tyler. “You could've died, Ty. Why didn't you wait until we got home? You never should go up on a ladder alone like that.”

“Wanted to surprise you and Jen,” he says. “I guess it worked, didn't it?”

Jenna smiles a little, and Josh chuckles. “Not the kind of surprise you had in mind, I think.”

A nurse walks in then, a chart in his hand. He glances at the chart, as well as the whiteboard on the wall, before looking at the patient. “Hello, Tyler, my name's Brendon. How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay.” Tyler tries to crane his neck to look around the nurse, suspicious eyes darting into the hallway. “I think my nurse is trying to kill me, though.”

Brendon laughs. “That would be me, but I'm not trying to kill you. Quite the opposite, actually.”

“Pinkie promise?” Tyler holds out his hand, his littlest finger extended.

The nurse smiles good-naturedly and links their pinkies together briefly. “Pinkie promise.” This seems to satisfy Tyler, who takes his hand back and rests it on his bed again.

Brendon turns to the two people sitting at Tyler's bedside. “So, you guys are...?”

“His partners,” Jenna speaks up. Josh nods.

“Alright.” Brendon glances at his chart again. “Tyler's very lucky it wasn't worse. He had a pretty nasty fall, and he's definitely got a concussion, but he should be just fine. We're keeping him overnight, just in case, but if he's all good to go tomorrow morning, you can take him home.”

“Thank you,” Jenna says with a smile. Brendon checks Tyler's IV briefly, then leaves the room.

“Hear that, Ty? We'll be taking you home tomorrow.” Jenna leans her head on Josh's shoulder, and he realizes that she's tired. He is, too.

“Will I be home in time for Christmas?”

Josh lightly strokes Jenna's long, blonde hair, a faint smile on his face as he sits there in that room with the two people he loves more than anything else in the world. “Of course. Wouldn't be the same without you.”


End file.
